minecraft_big_dig_packfandomcom-20200213-history
Smeltery
Uses The Smeltery is used to create metal tools for the Tinkers Construct mod. One of the most important aspects of the smeltery is the fact that when ores are put in (ardite, cobalt, iron, gold, tin, copper, aluminium, obsidian (blocks)) the result will be 2 units or "ingots" of the respective material. the tinkers construct mod is a hard mod to fully understand, and will be hard to fully master. How to build a Smeltery You will need: *1 Smeltery Controller *1 Lava Tank *9 Seared Bricks *1 Seared Faucet *1 Casting Table (You can make the structure as big as you want as long as it has at least 10 Seared Bricks, Lava Tanks, or Drains) #Begin by placing a 3x3 bed of Seared Bricks, leave any space above these bricks open you will be constructing a shell around a 3x3 hollow inside. #Place the Smeltery Controller one layer up and the lava tank anywhere on the same level. Fill in the rest of the space with Seared Bricks, Lava Tanks, or Drains as you like. #The small end of drains should be facing the outside. If you're sucessful, the Controller will light up and start working. Fill the tank with lava, the basin with metal and watch it go. #The structure must be a 5x5 shell due to the amount of heat lava gives off. There are no vertical restrictions to the size of the basin. #Larger basins will hold more metal, of course, and the Controller can be on any level so long as there is a lava tank to match. #When you are ready to pour liquid metal from the Smeltery, put a faucet on a drain and a Casting Table below it. #Other liquid removal objects will work, but are frowned upon. Smeltery Step 1.png|Step 1: get area ready for 3x3 area of seared bricks Smeltery Step 2.png|Step 2 : Place down a 3x3 area of seared bricks Smeltery Step 3.png|Step 3: Add 3 blocks to the top, left and right, and add smeltery controller and lava tank Smeltery Step 4.png|Step 4: Add Smeltery Drain, Seared Faucet and Casting Table Item Slots The green slot is where you put the ores that you want to smelt (The red bar next to each ore shows how close that ore is to being fully smelted). The red slot is where all of the ores that you have smelted show up (To convert the liquid ore to blocks use a Casting Basin and to convert the liquid ore to ingots use an Ingot Cast and a Casting Table). The yellow slot shows how much lava is in the Smeltery (The lava is stored in the Lava Tank, to add more lava just click with a bucket full of lava onto the Lava Tank, and that will fill the smeltery with lava). Smeltery Recipes Note: To turn the liquid metals into ingots use an Ingot Cast. How to make a Cast (newer version of Tinkers Construct) #Place any non-metal object (Stone Rod, Wood Rod, etc.) onto the Casting Table. #Pour Molten Aluminum Brass, or gold, on the non-metal object to create a Cast of that object. #Repeat steps 1 and 2 for every part that you need for creating your tool. #Example: Put a Stone Rod onto a Casting Table and then pour on the Molten Aluminum Brass to make a Tool Rod Cast. How to make a Cast (older version of Tinkers Construct) #Make a Blank Cast by pouring aluminium brass or gold onto the Casting Table (right click on the seared faucet with no objects on the casting table) #Put the Blank Cast into a Stencil Table and keep clicking on the next and previous buttons until you have the cast that you need. #Repeat steps 1 and 2 for every part that you need for creating your tool. How to make Metal Blocks To make metal blocks(Block of Manyullyn, Block of Gold, etc.) and Rough Brownstone use a Casting Basin. Simply pour the material into the casting basin, and let it fill up: note you must have 9 units of the material to make a full block, and it will pour even if you dont have enough material. Video Tutorials Category:Tinkers Construct